beta_changesfandomcom-20200213-history
MS-DOS:2.10:Wang PC OEM:1.22/disk02/WANGCOPY.HLP
Wang copy help file. Strings 0xD8-0xE2 Help Screen 0xE8-0x103 Program name. SYSTEM UTILITIES - File Copy 0x109-0x130 Function: Copy the specified input file 0x136-0x15A (s) to the specified output file(s). 0x160-0x17C For both the input and the ou 0x182-0x1A9 tput file(s), the drive and the file ID 0x1AF-0x1CB must be entered; the volume I 0x1D1-0x1F6 D is optional. Pathnames, other than 0x1FC-9x218 the default, may be entered a 0x21E-0x233 s part of the file ID. 0x239-0x255 The All-Purpose Characters (* 0x25B-0x281 , ?) may be specified in the input and 0x287-0x2A3 output filenames to copy a nu 0x2A9-0x2CE mber of files at one time. When they 0x2D4-0x2F0 are used, all files that matc 0x2F6-0x319 h the input filename will be copied. 0x31F-0x33B In all cases, the input and o 0x341-0x366 utput file specifications must not be 0x36C-0x388 exact duplicates of each othe 0x395-0x3B1 If the output file already ex 0x3B7-0x3DE ists, you may choose to enter different 0x3E4-0x400 filenames (RETURN), copy over 0x406-0x42C the existing file (EXECUTE), or return 0x432-0x44E] to the previous menu (CANCEL) 0x455-0x477 When a number of files are to be 0x47D-0x49C copied (via all-purpose chara 0x49F-0x4C5 cters), you may elect to automatically 0x4CB-0x4E7 bypass all existing files, au 0x4ED-0x50F tomatically copy over all existing 0x515-0x531 files, or be prompted for eac 0x539-0x553 existing file individually. 0x559-0x580 Program name. SYSTEM UTILITIES - File Copy with Append 0x586-0x5AD Function: Combine the specified input f 0x5B3-0x5D7 iles (up to ten files) into a single 0x5DD-0x5F9 specified output file. For e 0x5FF-0x624 ach of the input files and the output 0x62A-0x646 file, the drive, the file ID 0x64C-0x672 and the file type (input only) must be 0x678-0x694 entered; volume ID is optiona 0x69A-0x6C0 l. Pathnames, other than the default, 0x6C6-0x6E2 may be entered as part of the 0x6E8-0x6F0 file ID. 0x6F6-0x712 The All-Purpose Characters (* 0x718-0x73E , ?) may be specified in an input file- 0x744-0x760 name to append a number of co 0x766-0x78A mmon files with just one file entry. 0x790-0x7AC The output file specification 0x7B2-0x7D9 must not be an exact duplication of any 0x7DF-0x7FB of the input files and may no 0x801-0x825 t contain any All-Purpose Characters. 0x82B-0x847 The input files may be all AS 0x84D-0x874 CII (text) files, all binary files, or a 0x87A-0x896 combination of both file type 0x89C-0x8C0 s. Binary files are copied as is - 0x8C6-0x8E2 without interpretation. On A 0x8E8-0x90F SCII files, the EOF character (HEX 1A) 0x915-0x931 is removed from all but the l 0x937-0x95B ast input file in order to produce a 0x961-0x97D single ASCII file which is a 0x983-0x9AA contiguous composite of all of the input 0x9B0-0x9B5 files. 0x9BB-0x9E2 User Input: Drive a letter of th 0x9E8-0xA0B e alphabet designating a disk drive. 0xA11-0xA2D Volume ID optional; a 1 0xA33-0xA4F to 11 character volume name. 0xA55-0xA71 File ID a 1 to 8 chara 0xA77-0xA9D cter file name, optionally preceded by 0xAA3-0xABF a pathname, an 0xAC5-0xAEB d optionally followed by a 1 to 3 char- 0xAF1-0xB0D acter extensio 0xB13-0xB3A n; a maximum of 50 characters including 0xB40-0xB5B punctuation. 0xB61-0xB75 Example: Input File 0xB7B-0xB86 Drive: A 0xB8C-0xB9D Volume ID: 999999 0xBA3-0xBB7 File ID: PAYROLL.DTA 0xBBD-0xBC8 Output File 0xBCE-0xBD8 Drive: B 0xBDE-0xBEF Volume ID: 888888 0xBF5-0xC09 File ID: PAYROLL.BAK 0xC0F-0xC36 User Input: Drive a letter of th 0xC3C-0xC5F e alphabet designating a disk drive. 0xC65-0xC81 Volume ID optional; a 1 0xC87-0xCA3 to 11 character volume name. 0xCA9-0xCC5 File ID a 1 to 8 chara 0xCCB-0xCF1 cter file name, optionally preceded by 0xCF7-0xD13 a pathname, an 0xD19-0xD3F d optionally followed by a 1 to 3 char- 0xD45-0xD61 acter extensio 0xD67-0xD8E n; a maximum of 50 characters including 0xD94-0xDAF punctuation. 0xDB5-0xDD1 File Type on Input only; 0xDD7-0xDFE A = ASCII (text) file, B = Binary file. 0xE04-0xE1E Example: All Input Files - 0xE24-0xE2F Drive: A 0xE35-0xE46 Volume ID: 999999 0xE4C-0xE60 File ID: PAYROLL.DTA 0xE66-0xE72 File Type: A 0xE78-0xE84 Output File - 0xE8A-0xE94 Drive: B 0xE9A-0xEAB Volume ID: 888888 0xEB1-0xEC5 File ID: PAYROLL.BAK 0xECB-0xEE2 CANCEL - Return to Menu 0xEE8-0xEFF CANCEL - Return to Menu